The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis of hybrid origin (Atragene Group) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Zocoro’. ‘Zocoro’ is grown as an herbaceous perennial for landscape use or as a flowering potted plant for the terrace.
‘Zocoro’ is derived from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor at his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The goal of the selection was to select a hardy climber with uniquely colored and double flowers that could be grown for different purposes in the garden. ‘Zocoro’ was selected in 2007 and arose from a controlled cross made in 2004 between unnamed plants from the breeding program; the female parent designated as No. 20010039 (unpatented) and the male parent designated as No. 20040155 (unpatented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2007. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.